Emails
by Silver Rain of Ice
Summary: AU. Kagome got a computer for her fifteenth birthday. What happens when the first night she uses it she gets an email from silver hanyou? InuKag
1. Prologue

**A/N:** Hello! I'm Rain and this is my FIRST fiction ever! I just registered and I'm really nervous! Please review to let me know if it's good or it really sucks! PLEASE!

**Disclaimer: **I wish I did but I DON"T OWN INUYASHA!

Love at First E-mail

Prologue: E-mails

By: Rain Xaleonheart

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!"

It was Kagome Higurashi's fifteenth birthday party and she was overjoyed to see the very expensive looking computer in front of her.

"Thank you so much. This is the best gift ever." Kagome said on the verge of tears.

"You're welcome Kagome. Let's go set it up in your room." Mrs. Hirugashi said.

"Ok." was all Kagome could get out.

After the mother and daughter had the computer all set up and after calling Sota in a few times to help, Kagome was logging onto the internet and set up an E-mail account. A few minutes later a male's voice said "You've got mail!" happily came on. Kagome was wondering who could e-mail her when she hadn't given her address to anybody she checked her mail and an e-mail from _silver hanyou _appeared not knowing who that was read the e-mail:

_Roses are red, Violets are blue, and who exactly are you?_

Kagome just stared at her new computer as if it had told her that very message. Kagome logged off and shut down the computer telling herself she would respond to _silver hanyou _the next day.

**A/N:** So what do you think? Don't forget to review.

Silver Rain. Til next time!


	2. Deal

**A/N: **Hi! I would like to thank **nous reunirons encore, Sukuri 99, and AngelnoDarkness** for being my first three reviewers! THANK YOU SO MUCH!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Inuyasha. Cries in corner

**E-mails**

**Chapter 1: Deal**

--------------------------------------------------------------

Kagome woke up the next day smiling to herself silently thanking her family for her computer when she remembered the e-mail she had received the night before:

_Roses are red, Violets are blue, and just who exactly are you?_

Who had sent this? Who was _silver hanyou_?

Kagome intended to respond today. She turned on her computer, went online, and wrote a response:

_I'm Nekogirl15. What is this message about and where did you find my e-mail address?_

And that was it, she sent the e-mail, intending to get answers and turned off her best gift ever. She got the phone and started to call Sango to do some birthday shopping. Sango was Kagome's best friend.

"Hello?" Sango's voice rang in the phone.

"Hi, Sango! Do you wanna go shopping with me? Sota got me a 35 dollar gift card for anywhere in the mall." Kagome said trying to persuade her friend to go with her to the mall.

"Sure I guess. I don't anything to do today." Sango agreed.

"Yay! I'll meet you in the food court at 11, okay?"

"Yeah. See you there."

Kagome looked at her clock; it read 9:37 in big green blocks. Just enough time for her to take a shower and get changed.

------------------------- 3 hours later----------------------

Kagome walked in the house with at least 8 bags from numerous stores. There had been a mall wide sale where every store had to have something 75 off.

Kagome returned to her room, her family went out to get groceries and wasn't back yet so she checked her e-mail and there it was her response from _silver hanyou:_

_No, your real name. Once you give me your real name is when I will answer your questions. Until you decide to trust me we can simply talk through our emails._

Kagome could not figure this guy out. Then the thought hit her could this guy be an online predator! If he was Kagome didn't want him to hurt someone so she decided to play his game and responded:

_Okay. I agree to talk to you through email. We will email each other 3 times a day for a month and if I still don't trust you, you are not to email me any longer. Deal?_

By the time a month was up Kagome was sure she would know the truth, and if he was she would give his name to police, if he wasn't...well she wasn't sure yet.

She sent the email, after dinner she would check to see if he would agree.

At that moment Kagome heard her mom down stairs and went to help unload downstairs.

--------------------------After dinner-----------------

Kagome went back up to her room to look online

"Silver_ hanyou _strikes again." Kagome said to herself looking at her screen.

She clicked on his name:

_Deal. It starts tomorrow morning besides I have to go to a new school._

Kagome was too tired to respond so she simply saved it incase she had to use it in court against him and went to bed thinking about school the next morning.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: **So what did you think? Don't forget to review!

Silver Rain


	3. I'm So Sorry

**A/N: **Hi I ment to get this up a couple of weeks ago I'm so sorry! Well with school starting and japanese exchange students coming I've been really busy But I promise to try and update everyday (Monday-Friday) next week. I've been feeling really guilty fror not posting over the last few weeks But I would like to say...I AM REALLY SORRY! Thank you for understanding.

Arigato, Silver Rain of Ice


	4. New Student

**A/N:** Hi! How are you all of you doing? I have gotten so many reviews for this fiction but sadly enough I haven't received any for my crossover, "Angel of Silent Destruction"(IYxHP)...Oh well, I would like to say my computer a piece of junk and turns off every few minutes and that's why my chappies are so short I get tired of turning it on over and over. In August I'm gonna get a new computer though. I post the fictions on my grandmother's Dell. (She is so lucky). Thank you everyone who reviewed and to inuyashaandkagomekiss you know my situation and I won't hold it against you. (We should start a crappy computers club.)

**Disclaimer: **I don't own it...and now I'll go cry...not...anyway on with the fiction.

**E-mails **

**Chapter 2: **New Student

-------------------------------------

Kagome had emailed _silver hanyou_ that morning asking what he would like to know about her. Of course she would give him half lie answers. Now Kagome was in English class with Toshihiko-sensei when there was a knock at the door. Sensei waved whoever out there to come into the room. It was a boy with long silver hair and deep golden eyes. The best thing was a pair of dog ears on the top of his head. Kagome stared at him until sensei started to speak.

"Class this is Inuyasha he will be your new class mate. Inuyasha you may sit next to Kagome. Kagome please raise your hand." Kagome did as she was told and raised her hand. Inuyasha saw where he was to be seated and took the seat next to Kagome.

It wasn't five minutes later that Kagome started to feel the cold stare of her new classmate and sent him a note asking him to please stop staring at her. Inuyasha snickered at the note and wrote a response:

_Why the hell should I, wench?_

Kagome was enraged by the response and wrote again:

_What the hell is your problem?_

Inuyasha read and responded:

_Wow what a potty mouth! I'm shaking in my boots...pfft yeah right, bitch..._

The note was passed for the last time as Kagome read the note and stood up and started yelling.

"What the hell is wrong with you?! I try and ask you politely to stop staring at me and you call me a bitch and a wench! That is not going to go well with me!" Kagome screamed forgetting that she was in a classroom.

Kagome looked around at all the shocked faces then sat down embarrassed.

"Kagome Hirugashi and Inuyasha go to the principal's office, NOW!" Sensei yelled in disbelief that one of his best students had just cursed her head off in the middle of class.

On the way home

Kagome was told not to come to school the next day. Inuyasha was not to come back for two days because the principal had been able to read the note and clearly saw (or read) that Inuyasha started it.

When Kagome got home see checked her email to find two emails from _silver hanyou_ one from that morning and one from that afternoon. Kagome read them both starting with the one from that morning:

_How about your hobbies? I like to read, play videogames (The Devil May Cry series is my favorite), swim, and eat ramen!_

_Silver Hanyou_

Kagome actually wondered if he thought eating ramen was a real hobby. Then she read the email from this afternoon:

_Hey...how are you? This girl who was beautiful as hell (that I was staring at during class) got me in trouble. Now I can't see her for two days and I think she doesn't like me anymore._

_A very sad _

_Silver hanyou _

Kagome read the email and felt a little sorry for her 'friend' but she didn't think too much on feeling sorry for him. She decided that she was going to respond to him for both occasions.

_Hi...this really handsome guy was being really rude to me after I tried to be nice to him now I stuck at home for a day. Sorry about the girl. Oh and my hobbies are track, archery, cooking, and emailing you I guess has become a hobby._

_Nekogirl15_

Kagome then turned off her computer and went to gat washed up for dinner.

Well how was that? If you have any questions or idea's send them to me in a review.

Rain


	5. Apologies and some emails

to everyone who is still interested, Thank Luna-Chan96~ ((She favorited me after I for got I started this thing)) and here just for you at long long long last is chapter 4, and yes, I'd like to hope that my writing ability has increased over the past few years.

Emails

Chapter 4

by Silver Rain of Ice

_____________________________________________________________

Kagome streched out in front of her computer and looked through her in-box, a disappointment filled her as there were no new messages. She sighed and paced around her room, not quite sure what to do with herself, her thoughts drifted back to the boy with gold eyes. She grabbed her pillow to her chest as she fell onto her bed. What exactly was wrong with him? Why did he feel the need to bug her? She shook her head, admitting that she would probably never understand men as a noise erupted from her computer. She had mail....

She jerked up and rushed to the chair at her desk spinning around once on accident, making her slightly dizzy as she read through the message. Her eyes traveling across the screen several times and not even noticing her cat walk in. She smiled to herself, he had started to color his font to show up red. It somehow seemed fitting for him. _Kagome what the hell are you thinking? You haven't even met this guy, let alone know his name! What are you saying thinking red is his color?_ Kagome knocked herself in her head with her fist lightly in irritation as the little voice inside her head stopped. She looked over the message again.

_Nekogirl15~_

_The girl is fine, heh, maybe you can give me some tips on winning her over. Archery? That sounds interesting, even if I have a slight aversion to arrows, When I was younger I was hit by one in the shoulder, no permenant damage but the mental stuff. Your guy kinda sounds like me, its funny. So, whats your favorite type of food? I personally like chinese and italian. And what up with your screen name? Don't like dogs?_

_SH_

Kagome read the message over and over, not allowing herself to grin in excitement, she was becoming too attached too fast, but she was having fun! She groaned as she changed her font to green and began typing.

_Silver:_

_I think it'd be a danger to take tips from me considering I've never been out on a date and I don't know what every woman likes so I might help might not. I have to ask, is eating ramen noodles a real hobby or are you pulling my leg on that one? But whatever....You were hit by an arrow? How old were you? Where did it happen? As for my man, he's nothing like you, you're kinda sweet, he's just an ass. My favorite food? I can't pick but I could go for Thai anytime. No, I like dogs, I just have a cat it all, my little brother is allergic to them, sorry, do you have dogs?_

_Neko_

_PS dosen't look like I'll make three today, its bed time sorry!_

Kagome yawned satisfied with her answers and shut the computer off as she crawled into bed. Tomorrow would be interesting.

____________________________________

still short but a post after a few...years....sorry....

Rain


End file.
